Travel
by MirandaOtto
Summary: chapter 4 is now up
1. Mia Adams

Travel

Chapter One: Travelers

By: MirandaOtto

Hey everyone, I'm making a story that I will continue…and every time I don't update a chapter (which is every week) I have to put up two chapters. Yes, this will work! Ok, anyways, here we go!

Chapter one: Travelers

Mia Adams, a medium height girl walked into the streets of Jump City. She stuffed her city map into one of her pockets and continued walking. Something bugged her about the store she had just past, something that made her suspicious about this whole town. Everyone was just a little too happy, too care free…it made Mia a little scared. But, never the less, she still had to go a find this Richard Grayson kid and see what was going on with his disappearance and everything. She sighed and took out her map again. She didn't really want to admit she was lost, but she couldn't find this "titans tower" anywhere. Dr. Oliver, her care taker, had told her that it wasn't that hard to find, " A giant T on- oh."

Mia looked to the north and saw an island off coast with a tower in the shape of a "T" on it. What puzzled Mia was how she didn't see it before. I was bigger then he father's mansion. Not like Mia ever got to enjoy any of it. He father always kicked her out before she could sit on and thing, touch anything or even lean against a wall. He had hated her ever since she was born, but Dr. Oliver had always been there for her so she lived.

But, as sensible as Dr. Oliver was, Mia didn't quiet understand what she was looking for. Was the kid a super being or something? Invisible even? He was said to have a mask on, a black one. 'Oh great,' Mia thought, 'An even harder target!'

Mia hiked up the giant hill and finally got to the top. She looked around once more. She suddenly started to see more worried faces. They all started running, opposite direction of where she was headed. Then they started screaming, 'Monster' and 'demons!' Mia felt ground beneath her feet shake. She looked down and the last thing she saw was the ground crack into two halves, and her body falling into the pit beneath her feet.

When Mia awoke, she had left the city and was lying down on a soft surface. Had hell really lost its status and sunken so low as to buy cushions? No, that wasn't it. She was on a couch…a red one. Wait are those faces? She thought, Oh god, get away!

"Woah! Calm down!" Male and…and a black mask!

" Richard?" Mia mumbled, trying to raise her head slowly to avoid any dizziness (a lesson she had learned from Dr. Oliver), " are you Richard Grayson?"

"How do you know my real name?" Things were coming clearer. The kid was actually a teenager, like herself. 14, 15 maybe. He acted older though. He sounded older.

" Do you know this girl, Robin?" Female, way too high pitched. She's a little annoying already. And that out fit, more close please!

" Uh, no," Robin, or Richard said, " Not that I know of"

Mia rubbed her head and looked at the people surrounding her. There was two girls and three males. The red haired girl and some other girl. The other girl was quieter and didn't really look like she cared. Then there was the little dude, green skinned and everything. Mia quickly looked away. Then, the last person she saw was a male, he was dark skinned, half robot, and half human. Mia sighed and began to tell them who she was, "My name is Mia Adams. I'm 15 years old. My father sent me to a caretaker when I was born. My caretaker's name is Dr. Oliver."

" I've heard of him," She the dark girl. She talked in a mellow and shallow tone, "Didn't he find a way to bring back the dead?"

Mia nodded, "Yes. He told me he had been working on a project with this couple and their newborn son. They had volunteered their son for a DNA copy. Dr. Oliver tried to get the boy's DNA without harming him, but the boy was forever harmed." Mia sighed, " He never told me how, but that he was. Not in till recently did he tell me the boys name…Richard Grayson. "

" You mean, my parents did...what?" Robin asked loudly, " Why are you even looking for me?"

" Dr. Oliver said I needed to find out what happened to you." Mia looked to her left vacantly, "To tell you the truth, I don't really know anything about this project I was sent on. I was told that I would find any information soon enough, then my project would unravel but…" Mia paused and reached for her bag that was on the edge of the red sofa she had been placed on. She took out a red notebook and a pen, " Have you realized anything unnatural about yourself…say, unusual…powers?"

" Oh boy, this is ganna be long" The dark girl muttered sarcastically, referring to the fact that Robin had no special powers.

"Shut up, Raven. I kinda want to hear this myself." The green one said.

Raven rolled her eyes annoyed and shut up for the rest of the night. She got up and went into the kitchen area quietly.

" Mia is it?" Robin asked. Mia nodded, " Well I don't really have any powers. Just…tools and weapons."

Mia nodded and wrote what Robin said in her notebook. She looked up and began questioning him on any illnesses that have lasted irregularly…then…visions. Any thing that wasn't really there.

Robin scratched his neck. His mind went straight back to when he had found out Slade had been killed and then he started appearing everywhere. He had seen him everywhere that was dark though. Robin finally realized it was all in his head, " Kinda, I-"

" Did you, or did you not?" Mia pressured. She knew she was making Robin or Richard uncomfortable but he had to seal with it. Mia was uncomfortable too. She didn't feel right just waking up in a place she didn't know with people she didn't know and then questioning people she didn't know. It was all too weird. But, the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could go home and see Dr. Oliver.

" Look, I don't really understand why you're doing this. Don't you want to know what happened?" Robin asked impatiently. He stared at Mia strangely.

" Well, if it makes you happy, yes, I would like to know what happened." Mia said high-headedly.

Robin sighed at Mia sarcastic respond. The green one laughed slightly and the half Robot stayed the same, cold and hush. He was like Raven, but not as dark.

" You know what I would like better, your names." Mia said truthfully. She knew Robin, Starfire, and Raven. But the other two were still a mystery.

" I'm Beast Boy, or BB, Beast Dude-, " Said the green one. He was interrupted by looking up at Raven then looking down and muttering, " Ok, not Beast Dude…"

" And I'm Cyborg, Just Cyborg." Said the half Robot. He smiled and stuck out his hand for Mia to shake. Mia accepted it and shook it with a smile. Beast Boy grinned foolishly and Mia suspected he was the comic type. Someone who wouldn't stop cracking jokes. Good thing she wasn't here for good.

"Well, maybe I should just leave and gather my thoughts, then I'll come back another time." Mia began to stand up but a pain in her left leg flashed into her mind and she fell over to her knees. She bit her lip and felt her left leg gently. She felt a wet thick water run through her long blue jeans. Then she realized how badly damaged she was. He mind went scattered as she tried to stand up again. But, her feet failed her and she fell over again. This time, eight hands caught her. Raven then rushed over and helped them put her back on the couch. Mia was stunned. She had never felt this much pain in her life. It was strange.

"You won't be able to walk for a few days, and that eye shouldn't clear up for a few days." Raven said quietly. She was referring to the bruise just above her eye and the major cut on Mia's leg. Mia groaned, "But at least your rib wasn't cracked."

Mia fingered her ribs and breathed heavily. Then it all came back. The fall. Something so big had cracked the earth, making it break in two. She had fallen for so long, crashing against the sides of the creases, scraping her skin. She had finally fallen onto a ledge and what she really last saw were her hosts flying down into the craves, " No…that couldn't have happened…how could it have happened. There was no earth-"

"Terra" Beast Boy mumbled.

MirandaOtto !!


	2. Flash

Travel

Chapter two: Flash

Hey everyone. My dad is finally back. I'm sorry about that. Well, now I'm sick. Woot…anyways, my stomach hurts because I ate too much grapes then had a lot of Starburst so now my stomach hurts. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update this chapter. My dad would only let me on for a limited time so I updated my other story first. Now, since you all waited so patiently, here's chapter 2.

Wait, yes, Terra's in this chapter. I don't know what happened. I think I'll just make this one of those any time anywhere stories. Terra alive and she's a threat. RAE/BB MA/SD STAR/ROB (maybe)

Chapter 2: Flash

Mia starred around her at the surrounding comforts. There was a bed, pillows, and a blanket. It had been months since she had slept on a real bed. She set down her ruined backpack and flopped down on the bed. Her mind swirled as she thought of all she was just told. And to think, all they told of her was who Terra was, what relationship she had to the titans, and how she died. Well, it was a lot of information but it was only half of the story, that's what drove Mia crazy. It didn't matter though, the Titans wouldn't tell her any more because if word got out then blah blah blah. Now, she was stuck in a guest room in an unfamiliar superhero team's house, thinking about what to do next. Her head swirled around in thoughts until they finally led to dreams, and she fell asleep.

" So this Mia girl, how can we trust her?" Beast Boy asked, " I mean, she just comes here knowing everything about you and then asks us everything about Terra and how we live." He sat down on the couch between the quiet Raven and the slouching Cyborg.

" We don't know, we just do." Robin said, " She might be able to help us."

" How?" Cyborg asked curiously. " Aren't we supposed to help her?"

"Yes, but, she might prove herself worthy against some tuff placed to get through. She seemed short to me, and agile, so maybe…" Robin trailed off.

" OH! You mean to make her become a part of the team!" Starfire exclaimed, " What a glorious plan!"

"Besides the fact that we have bad luck with new comers." Raven said dryly. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't think this is a good idea." She sipped quietly on her tea.

" Yeah, Raven's right." Beast Boy put in, " She just seems weird…I mean she know like everything about you…" Beast Boy sighed and threw his hands up in the air, " But by all means, give your trust away freely, see if I care!"

Raven sighed and looked at him, " Even if you're the one who did it in the first place." She got up and walked out of the room.

" Well, I guess that's that." Cyborg said, " We disobey Raven's opinion and have her be moodier then before or not let Mia join the team and have Raven stay the same, not in the least bit thankful that we went by her wishes." He sighed and put his arms on the back of the couch, " Actually, we wouldn't get hurt by Raven, only BB would."

" But, we do not even know if this Mia will say yes." Starfire said quietly. She put her head down in her hands and moaned, " Why is she even here in the first place?"

" I don't know, but I'm curious to find out." Robin said, and with that he left.

" So, I guess you and Rae are overruled." Cyborg said with a laugh, " Good luck with that." He got up and left chuckling slightly.

Beast Boy groaned and picked up a pillow. He started hitting his head with it repeating " Stupid" over and over again.

" What is it Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, turning her head slightly to the left, " Is it something you said?"

" No, it's just…oh never mind…" Beast Boy paused and looked up from his pillow. Starfire was smiling her innocent smile, eyes bright and curious, " Well, it's just I have a tendency to like every new girl." He sighed, " When Raven joined last of the 5 original Titans, I have to admit I liked her. Then Terra came and I fell head over heels for her. I just don't want my heart to find another stupid "soul mate" and fall in false love again. It's so stupid." He looked at Starfire again, " I doubt you care though."

" Beast Boy?" Starfire said, " What would make you think I didn't care?" She got up and sat down next to him.

" I don't know. I told Cyborg and he laughed at me. " Beast Boy said, " Said it was mere superstition."

" Well, I think it is very mature for you to tell people about it. It must be very hard to talk about." Starfire said comfortingly, " Well, maybe-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

" We'll talk later, Beast Boy" Starfire said and flew out of the living room.

" Morning titans, hope you enjoyed that earthquake yesterday." Came a female voice, long blonde hair, and blue eyes like ice. It was Terra and yet again she was terrorizing the city. Her hands were glowing yellow as she met the eyes of 6 people bellow her. One had black hair and a black mask, Robin, Tim Drake. The second had red hair and bright flashing green eyes, Starfire, Kori'andir. The third had green skin and green eyes, Beast Boy, Garfield Logan. The forth had one red eye and half metal body, Cyborg, Victor Stone. The fifth one had dark deep and lonely violet eyes and hands of a black aura, Raven, daughter of Trigon. The last had black eyes and a look on her face of confusion and impatience, Mia Adams, Detective extraordinaire. The Teen Titans (and Mia) stood upon a small piece of rock that was slowly being lifted by a yellow aura.

" Well, if it isn't a new titans?" Terra said with a laugh, " She's pretty scrawny. What's your name, Wimp Girl?" She laughed at her own stupid joke, " Well, are you ganna show me your powers or what?"

" Leave her alone Terra!" Yelled Robin, " It's us you're fighting!" He jumped up from the still moving rock onto Terra's rock podium. He took out his "extendible sticks" and struck Terra with a forceful blow. She swerved and fell off the rock. But, a yellow flash of lightning struck and Terra rose back up on another rock. She laughed and came right at Robin, screaming a triumphant battle cry.

" Why did we bring her?" Beast Boy asked as he and Cyborg lunged in to help Robin, " She's just ganna get in the way!"

" We can't leave her at the tower. We still can't trust her, remember?" Cyborg said in a high squeaky tone, imitating Beast Boy.

"Shut up" Beast Boy said and he changed into a raven and swooped in low, near Terra's eyes. He stretched his claws and scratched her face. Blood came exploding from Terra's cheek. She screamed shrilly. She made a huge bolder fly up and hit Beast Boy down from the sky.

" You Sunshine!" Cyborg yelled as he took his sonic cannon and charged up. His came hurling down from the sky and hit Terra with a punch and a sonic boom. He laughed as her gathered up Robin's scratched up body and started jumping down the falling rocks. He got to the ground and placed him gently on the ground, " Hey Mia!" He called, " Watch him will you?"

Mia looked down from her safety between Starfire and Raven. She knew she couldn't say no so she nodded and Starfire flew her down. All around them the ground was shaking. Terra then erupted from the highest rock, screaming angrily, " What is he starts getting attacked?" Mia asked as Cyborg and Starfire started going towards Terra.

" Holler!" Was all she heard.

Mia sighed and looked down at the unconscious Robin. He looked terrible. But, if she was supposed to be helping him, she still felt pretty useless. She felt like she was only one of those bait look-out people, put out to look for danger, only to scream her last breath when danger arrived. But, nonetheless she knelt down next to Robin and put his head in her lap. Her mind began to wonder again to past time at her father's mansion with her father's mysterious lab creations. How one day she had caught him healing some woman's baby with no medical equipment, just bare hands. He had a glowing red power that made the baby stop crying. She had suspected her father had healing powers, but never really had any proof. Then, she saw it all happen, scaring her so much that she ran all the way to her room on the 5th floor and into her bathroom to cry. She kept on thinking that maybe she could have healing powers, but always thought it too far fetched. " Healing powers would be great right now," She whispered.

BOOM!

Mia looked up quickly and saw two...four flashes of tiny looking atomic bombs. Smoke came rushing around her, swallowing her and Robin both. She tried to look around her but the smoke prevented any vision. Then, the smoke started to clear away. She could see a life form walking towards her, blonde hair swooshing back a forward. Then she could make out two bright blue eyes, and yellow. As yellow power flashing from two hands, portentously growing. Mia's eyes grew in fear as she saw the other Titans unconscious in little creator like holes, smoke rising from their backs. Mia started to get up but felt the weight of a head on her lap. She remembered Robin and quickly tried to pick him up, but she was too small to pick up someone who had been training for two years of his life. She then put his arm around her shoulder and started to walk as fast as she could, dragging Robin's legs on the broken concrete. She tried her best to run but the weight was unbearable. She collapsed under the weight of the body. She found herself belly on the ground, Robins laying on his back right beside her.

" Trying to run are we?" Said Terra harshly. She started making random pebbles fall upon Mia's back, " Never run from Terra! Never run from The Master! NEVER RUN FROM SLADE!" Terra yelled.

Mia's mind though quickly. This Slade guy seemed like a god or something to her. Maybe…She thought then smiled in the dirt, " You're working for him, too?" Mia said cleverly, "Thank God!"

" What?" Terra spat. She bent down next to Mia and pulled her up by her long black hair, " You work for Slade?"

" Yes, I was sent here to spy. Isn't it obvious!" Mia yelled at her. She yanked herself free of Terra. Terra hurriedly helped Mia up, dusting her off. Mia hit her hands away, " Stop it, if you hadn't interrupted, I could have gotten more info!" Mia started raising her voice, "And I wouldn't say anything to Slade about this, or he'll have your hide!"

" Yes, Ma'am!" Terra whimpered. She started backing off, " I'll go report back to head quarters now! Meet you there, Ma'am?"

Mia froze. '_What now?' _Mia thought, " Um, Slade said he moved it again, am I right?" Mia said, hoping something had occurred recently that was somewhat related to that.

" Yes, it was move to Bronze Park, 45 ft under the surface. Why?" Terra asked.

" Just needed to remember that, I'll be staying here, need more spying to do." Mia said, trying to sound casual. Man, I'm lucky, She thought, I'm gooooood, " Now, be off."

Terra nodded and flew off on a rock, obviously startled by the fact this Slade had sent a Spy.

Woah, that was really fun! Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Read and review, thanks,

MirandaOtto


	3. powers, wing, and the bond of confusion

Travel

By: MirandaOtto

Chapter 3: Powers, Wings, and the bonds of confusion

Flash Back: Mia's father's secret (IMPORTANT)

_Mia ran down the stairs of her father's house, brushing her hair with her fingers and Appling make-up for her Father's party. She straitened out her red velvet dress that her mother had once owned before she had died. Mia could see her Father's friends, co-workers, family, and Dr. Oliver. Ma smiled at her foster dad and waved. Dr. Oliver nodded at her and added a bright smile. Mia reached the bottom of the stairs and caught her breath. She then quickly walked through the crowd to the back of the room. She was looking for her Father to ask him something about this snake she had seen at the pet store. That's the kind of girl Mia is, loves snakes. " Da-I mean, Mr. Adams!" Mia called when she saw her father next to the bar. She ran over to him._

"_What is it Mia?" Her father said with a groan. He was talking with Mrs. Lee, the woman who hated Mia and Mr. Chang, the guy who barely new any English, _

"_Um, I wanted to know if I could-" Mia started but her father held up his hand. Mia sighed. That meant 'no', no matter what she wanted, which wasn't often. Mia hardly ever found something she really wanted. This was the first time she had asked her father for something in two years. _

"_No, Mia. I bought you that uh…what was it that I bought you?" Mr. Adams thought for a moment. _

"_You bought me a tooth brush," Mia said plainly, knowing she wouldn't win this fight. A toothbrush was the best she would get in a while, " Yes, Mr. Adams." _

"_Now, go play with some of the other kids." Mr. Adams pushed her daughter along with one hand. Mia sighed a sulked off. _

" _Why Mrs. Adams, what seems to be the problem?" Came a voice from behind Mia as she headed up the stairs to her temporary room. Mia spun around with the same disappointment as before and gave a weak smile to Dr. Oliver._

"_It's nothing, Dr. Oliver." Mia lied and started to turn around again._

' _No, I think it is something." Dr. Oliver said, "But, if you don't want to talk about it, then I guess it's none of my bus-"_

'_It's Mr. Adams; he won't let me get something, anything for that matter! He never lets me say anything to him with him saying 'No, Mia' or 'No, Mia, go play with the other kids.' I'm the only kid here!" Mia hissed. _

" _Ah, I see. Well, what is it that you want?" Dr. Oliver asked. _

" _A snake" _

" _Oh jeeze" Dr. Oliver blurted out. He was on bad terms with snakes. Mia laughed, "Mia, there is a slight chance that you might get it. But, if we do get a snake, you have to keep it far away from me!" _

"_Really?" Mia exclaimed, " Oh thank you, Dr. Oliver!" She jumped from her stair down to Dr. Oliver's arms, " I won't let him near you!" _

_Later that night…_

_Mia traveled near the basement, still a little upset about her father's choice to ignore her, but happy about being able to spend her life with Dr. Oliver. Mia went by the door that lead to her Father's workshop. She had always wanted to go down there but knew she would be killed if she did…by her father. This time, she could hear glasses crashing and things falling over. Mia's detective side took over, and Mia stepped inside the door. She could see to the ends of the long cold staircase. There was a shadow of a male body on the wall, moving slowly. Mia walked carefully down the stairs until she reached the bottom. She hid behind one of the thick wall posts and saw her father bending over a desk. He was muttering quietly. Mia leaned closer to the wall._

"_I need strength…give it to me...now!" Mr. Adams yelled. Mia turned her head around the edge of the wall and looked at her Father. He was lifting the desk with one hand. He threw it against the wall hard, " Fire! Give me fire!" Then he sent flames from his baby blue eyes. Mia gasped, " Water!" Water shot from his hands and cooled the fire. _

_Mia turned back around, back to the wall. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, then turned back to her father. _

" _With the power to get anything I want, I could take over the world! Too bad Helen (Mia's mom) was no match against me, or she could have ruled with me." Mr. Adams muttered. Then he stopped pacing, which he was doing before, " Mia…she might pose a threat. She must have these powers too."_

_Mia froze, her eyes growing wide. Her mother and Father both had those powers. Mia quickly ran up the stairs, holding back screams, '_Could I really have powers?" _Mia thought. _

End of flash back

Back to the real time:

Mia got up rather quickly trying to find her new friends. Robin was right were he left her, but where the other titans were was a complete mystery. _"Good thing I'm a detective…oh god I hate dry humor." _ Mia searched the horizon for those craters she had seen earlier. There was one by the mall, one by the restaurant, one by the park, and one by the bay. Mia quickly ran to the bay (the closet one) and found Cyborg buried in rocks, dirt and sand. Mia got down on her knees and started digging through everything. She winced as the sharp rocks cut her fingers.

"Mia?" came Cyborg's weak voice.

" Cyborg, thank god!" Mia exclaimed. She bent into the creator and helped Cyborg out by putting one of his huge arms around her neck. She helped him back (with great difficultly) to where Robin lay unconscious. And, the moment Mia put Cyborg down one the ground, his tiered eyes closed. Mia sighed and headed over to the mall next. There she found Beast Boy under about the same stuff as Cyborg. Of course, he was a lot easier to carry. Then, Mia headed off the Park and found Starfire, then the restaurant and found Raven. She gathered them all together in the middle of the broken, uneven street. Mia stood there, completely confused of what to do, " If only I could fly or something…" Mia whispered, scratching her chin, "Huh?"

Mia felt something coming from her back. She lifted her hand and ran it down her spine. Two soft strong cloth like things were erupting from her back. Mia gasped and swatted her back furiously. Scared out her mind, Mia made her self shake her shoulders, no matter how stupid she looked. Finally, the things went away, "What was that all about?" Mia asked her self. Then she froze, "No…I can't have powers…it's just too weird…"

"Mia?" came a groan. Mia looked down and saw Robin awaking. Mia dropped to her knees at his side, " What just happened?"

"Um…what are you talking about?" Mia asked slowly, hoping he would change the subject.

"You just grew wings."

End of Chapter

Sorry it was so short. I needed to make some information changes and junk. I got lazy and decided to make a cliffe. Sorry guys!

Please review!

MirandaOtto


	4. Pointless Chapter

Travel

Chapter four: Pointless Chapter

I'm really sorry about not updating guys! I really am!

Mia shook her head, " I don't know what you're talking about!" She slowly felt her back. The wings were still there. She looked back down at Robin. He looked as if he was truly sacred out of his mind, " You must be imagining things!"

But Robin too shook his head, " No, you know there real. I can see them!" He started to get up and reached out to her shoulder. Mia pushed his hand away.

"_NO! I won't be like this! Stupid wings! Go away!_" Then, she felt the lightweight on her back lift. Mia felt her spine again and they were gone. She sighed and looked down upon Robin's face. He had gone back into unconsciousness. Mia hurriedly looked around her, hoping that the others had woken up. She smiled as she saw Starfire flying slowly over the destroyed road. Mia raised her hand and waved over Starfire, " Hey! Over here!"

"Friend Mia!" Starfire exclaimed and flew closer to Mia, " You are alright!" She smiled at Mia, then looked at the body that lay at her knees, " Robin! He is badly injured!"

"Yeah, I found him and he was unconscious. He needs to get to a hospital" Mia said.

"There is no need to." Came a dark voice from behind the two girls. Mia and Starfire turned to see Raven standing, hoisting Beast Boy on her shoulder, her arm bleeding excessively, " I will heal him"

" Friend Raven, you are hurt as well!" Starfire said as she floated next to her, " Might you want to heal yourself first?"

Raven handed Beast Boy to Starfire, " That is something I can not do." She bent down next to Robin and moved her hands to his chest. She muttered a chant, then her hands started to glow an icy blue. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then her hands stopped glowing. She opened her eyes and looked towards Starfire, " He should be fine."

Starfire smiled, " Thank you Raven!" Raven nodded and walked towards where Cyborg lay. After the blue light flashed, Raven walked back with Cyborg, who was rubbing his head, moaning.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Cyborg asked. Everyone nodded (except for the unconscious Beast Boy and Robin) "Raven, are you sure you're alright?" He questioned as he pointed to her bleeding arm.

"I'm fine. My body heals faster then the human body." She said quietly.

"Good, now, let's get Beast Boy and Robin home, alright?"

I'm sooo sorry that was so short and pointless, but I have to type up my other story! I really am sorry!


End file.
